


Wovon Sollen Wir Träumen?

by somali77



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Clubbing, Future Fic, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/pseuds/somali77
Summary: Was, wenn man von den Zielen, die man zu seinen Schulzeiten hatte, am Ende keins erreicht hat?





	Wovon Sollen Wir Träumen?

~

„Wir lassen uns treiben durch die Clubs dieser Stadt  
Durch fremde Hände und wir werden nicht satt“  
\- Frida Gold

~

Sie kennen sich von früher. 

Irgendwie. Vom sehen. Wenn er sich recht erinnert hat Kageyama ihn besser gekannt, und dieser Name ist immer noch wie ein glühendes Messer im Bauch.  
Oikawa war der König. 

Beim Tanzen schüttelt er Glitzerflocken aus seinem Haar und lacht in die funkelnden Lichter. Sein Körper ist Rhythmus. Ein Beat mit Gravitationsfeld. 

Hinata ist Weltraumschrott kurz vor dem Aufschlag. 

~

Als ihre Augen sich treffen ist es wie ein Blitz. Sie kennen sich doch, irgendwie, aber dazwischen sind so viel Geschichten, so viele andere Körper, so viel Unwahrscheinlichkeiten.  
So viele gescheiterte Träume.

Das letzte Mal, als das passiert ist, waren sie beide in einer Sporthalle. In einem anderen Leben, das sich anfühlt, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, dabei ist es jetzt schon fast zehn Jahre her. 

Hinata schnürt es die Kehle zu.  
Als Oikawa zwinkert und lächelt ist er wie auf einem anderen Stern. Es fühlt sich wieder so verdammt gut an zu fliegen.

~

Unter ihrer Haut brennt die Sehnsucht. Sie ersticken das Feuer gemeinsam so gut es geht, mit gespreizten Händen und offenen Lippen. 

Oikawa ist zärtlicher als man denkt, selbst wenn er schmutzige Dinge tut. So viel Liebe, die er geben möchte, und niemand mehr da, für den sie wirklich gemeint ist.  
Hinata siehtschmecktriecht Farben, ihm ist ein bisschen schwindelig von den Zeug, das er zu seinen Cocktails geschluckt hat, aber er gibt sich die größte Mühe seinen kleinen Körper noch einmal ganz groß zu machen, gigantisch, so dass sie einen Moment lang geschützt sind vor der Welt und ihrem bitteren Morgen. 

In der Umlaufbahn der Zeit sind ihre Schutzpanzer weggeschmort.  
Sie klammern sich aneinander. 

In dem Moment gibt es nichts anderes mehr.

~

Der Morgen ist blau und unendlich.  
Man verliert sich darin. 

Hinata kann es nicht fassen, dass sie tatsächlich auch noch ein Hotelzimmer teilen. 

Aber Oikawa ist immer noch schön. Da sind ein paar Falten um seinen Mund, seine Augen sind leer und traurig, aber er hält den Kopf immer noch so wie früher. 

Wenn er ihn ansieht, sieht Hinata immer noch einen König.  
Er will ihn nicht fragen, was passiert ist, denn das könnte bedeuten, dass er auch selber erzählen muss.  
Dazu ist es zu früh. Er ist sich nicht sicher, ob er jemals bereit dafür sein wird. 

Oikawa streichelt sein Gesicht, küsst ihm die Stirn, seine Augen sind heimatlos und so voller Zärtlichkeit: 

„Little Gigant“, flüstert er und Hinata schlingt die Arme um ihn, ganz fest.

 

Er möchte nicht wieder gehen.

 

~


End file.
